


Wrong Ship

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, never underestimate a hungry singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Killashandra objects to missing a meal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Wrong Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/gifts).



Killashandra had, time and again, proven she needed no one, not even when she got in trouble. Didn't matter that Lanzecki had sent someone to save her before. Or that Lars thought he should be the one doing the heavy lifting and saving.

Hostage taking on ships was not unknown. And she had not been traveling on official business, so there was no guild protection on this ship to give them pause.

That also meant they had no idea that a Crystal Singer was aboard. She wasn't super-heroic, she was just a woman with increased resistance to the drugs in the food and air.

She was also smart enough to sham being incapacitated, listening when they came into the common lounge she'd come to for food.

Crystal resonance was very distracting, and her reflexes were honed sharper than even a spacer's, given the slippery nature of crystal when the storms were first starting, calling them to sing as the cutter freed them.

As the executive officer and captain came back around, they found Killa eating all she wanted, and the five would-be pirates tied securely to chairs, waiting for their interviews with authority.

She thought of Carrick, and kept eating.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
